Then there  was 4
by Criticalskyz
Summary: when polar  opposites attract  ,what can  happen?
1. Chapter 1

Then there was four- opposites do attract and look what gets attracted.

Disclaimer- I own nothing , im a poor Buffaloian……

Laura- Lexis Riley, 28 year old researcher

Jenn- Jazz Wynters 29 year old cook.

Both are hunters minding their own business until they interfere with Sam and Dean's hunt.

"Let me know what needs to be changed besides the grammar."

The sound of gum popping, in the library was enough to make anyone blush. But Lexis was not any body, and the person making the gum snap was her best friend. As much as Lexis hated taking Jazzy into a library ,she had too. If she left her alone at the apartment , something would be cooked ,and it would taste good but the mess factor would be more than Lexis was willing to clean up. Another crack came from the same area that Jazz was standing , looking over her sunglasses at a man. Lexis silently prayed that the man would open his mouth and tell her to knock it off. But he didn't. Rolling her eyes Lexis went back top the book case looking for a very old spell casting book.

Jazz smirked , as she looked over at he friend , whose nose was buried deep in a book. She flicked her tongue and the gum snapped one more time. This time a taller man looked over at her and frowned , mean while a shorter older looking man looked over at her and smiled. _Ah a sense of humor_

" Jazz… Jazz ,where you even listening ?"

" Sorry my bad , did you find any thing yet because you're killing me here Lexis. Come on its been 4 hours of inhaling dust"

Lexis looked back at her friend "Well, it would of been earlier, but you decided to stand there and snap your gum, which I'm sure that no one else appreciated the noise. And to answer your question , no I have a few more books I need to check out and if you'd just for once help me…."

Jazz looked over to the table ,the truck keys were sitting there as plan as day " You know what , no I'm going to go get dinner since your so afraid of me making a mess I'll go pick up an easy dinner , call me when your finished having a good time"

Lexis rolled her eyes at her friend ,whose , heels clicked away. She noticed the younger man looking at her once more . Lexis went back the aisle she had gotten the book. As she let her eyes browse over the different subjected books. She saw the other man walking over to the opposite side of the aisle.

The Jazzy side of her was taking over, he was tall, about 6'3 , maybe 190 pounds. Dark brown hair , nicely dressed, he looked smarter than most people library they were in. As her mind was wandering around the inside of the guys clothes , she didn't notice his hand going for the same book. She reached up and tried t o pull out the Irish folklore encyclopedia . She looked up the man who grabbed the book first. He flashed her smile, dimples waved at her and she swore her knees buckled just a little bit.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you reaching for this book, it isn't often you see someone reading Irish folklore "

Lexis smiled back at him " I know , but I'm doing a paper for school and it is due tomorrow, so if you don't mind . I'll just copy what I need for my report and then you can have the book back"

Sam looked at the woman , why would a woman need an Irish folklore book. He looked around for his brother , who had seemed to have disappeared. Not that he was worried. He looked back to the woman ."

" Sure , I'm just sitting over there when you're finished with the book " Sam pointed to where he was sitting .

Kay, I'll be right back" Lexis flashed him another smile as she thumbed through the book looking for what she was looking for, except ten seconds was not going to be long enough. Lexis sat back down at her table and tried to thumb to the right page.

Sam looked around the large spacious area for his brother, who most likely got bored and went out for some fresh air. He hoped that Dean would remember to come back and pick him up. Not that the older sibling would purposely leave his younger brother behind. Sam settled down into his chair and started thinking about the years happenings.

Scene

Jazz sighed as she looked around the grocery store, nothing was catching her creative mind. Usually she could whip a tasty dinner with only three items in the fridge. But the fact that someone was tailing her around was taking her off of her game. She carefully studied the aisle she was in, hoping to maybe get some idea of what she wanted to pick up for dinner. Then it was time for bed, the last four nights have been none stop for her and her body was starting to protest the lack of sleep.

After an hour of watching the handsome man follow her she wheeled around on her heels and glared at him, hands on her hips for good measure.

" Can, I help you with some thing?" she asked Dean

Not thinking the woman would actually know he was following her, the turning on him and yelling at him, startled the normally agile hunter, he bounced off a stack of jars into a rack of noodles. Product fell to the ground and a smile formed on Jazz's face. Stunned that he had made such a mess , Dean sat o "on the floor, not thinking to maybe getting up, until the woman stretched out her hand.

"Here , let me help you up, since I made you fall"

Jazz, helped Dean to his feet he gave her a grin "Normally I land on my feet. Hi I'm Dean your obvious stalker"

" I noticed" Jazz gathered her cart and started to walk away , she didn't have time for this. In her business there was no time for relationships, but one night stands on the other hand … _NO_ her inner voice yelled at her.

Dean followed behind her a few feet " Um, usually when I tell people my name they tell me theirs , unless you have hideous name Helga?"

"No, I just don't talk to random men who stalk me, that am all, besides I have things to do and you aren't helping my thinking."

Dean once more lit up the store with his smile" You're thinking about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Dean I'm just trying to think of a way to get rid of you so I can go pick up my girlfriend at the library." Jazz continued to walk. Dean quickened his pace to catch up.

"Oh, that is right, you're the girl who was snapping the gum in there, good job on annoying my brother" he chuckled at the memory.

" Well Dean I can't say that this was fun, because like I said being stalked in a store not my cup of tea, and I'm starving so I figure the faster I get out of here the faster I can eat. Goodbye" Jazz said to him as she walked out of the store towards her truck.

Dean frowned as he quietly walked to his own car that sat only a few feet away. He was a little annoyed that he didn't find out any thing about her, he wondered if Sam had any more luck with the other woman.

Scene

Lexis set the book down in front of the younger man that had asked her for it in the first place " Here you are I'm all set , sorry it took so long" she turned around to go back to her table .

"Hey, thanks" Sam piped out.

She turned and gave him a small smile before gathering her things " Your welcome , see you a round maybe " she added a wink before turning around to see her friend walking back into the library with an annoyed look on her face. Lex stifled a chuckle as the annoyance walked in behind her.

" What's your favorite band? Your favorite song , your favorite position?" Dean quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Jass let out a very loud but very famous sigh. Lexis watched with an cautious expression.

" My favorite position?, hmmm I don't even know you, but I like it semi rough, bent over a desk is nice, a little hair pulling…" she said with a smirk. Jazz turned her attention back to her friend " You ready darling?" she leaned over and kissed her unsuspecting friend before dragging her friend away from the Winchester brothers.

What do you think? Let me know.!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Lexis looked over at her friend, who was slouched down in her seat. Her sunglasses on, her smile plastered to her face and one boot resting on the dashboard. To say Jazz, looked pleased was an understatement. Lexis rolled her eyes; it was never a good sign when her friend got like this.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if those were ….

"Oh, those were the Winchesters alright. Sam the brainy one and Dean the cocky one."

"So how are we going to stay under their radar and do our own hunting?"

"Ahhh, well Bobby only hires the best and who is the best at disguises. Besides Lex now that we've been spotted, it makes hiding even easier"

"Why is that?" Lex asked not wanting to really know the answer.

"What better way to hide than be out in plan view" Jazz explained with a flash of a grin "Pull over that where we are staying while they are here."

Lexis looked towards the building; it looked like a cottage rather than a hotel building. How were they going to pull this off, she told Sam that she was a student. Jazz noticed the worried look on her friends face.

"Uh, oh, what's the matter smiley?"

"Only that I told Sam that I was doing a school paper, where is the school?"

"Well, simple, you're not living at the dorm or at home, due to a few family problems, but you still have homework. Really Lexi, you'd think we've never done this before" Jazz grabbed her bag of food and headed towards the cottage she had rented while out and about.

She shook her head to herself, that was the one thing that drove her nuts was her friend over analyze everything. Lexis was a think it through, look at it from all sides and plugs any loop holes. She was the choke collar to Jazz's guns a blazin' full speed ahead, live the seat of her pants attitude. So they did fit pretty well together.



Once inside Lexis placed her laptop on the old desk next to the window. She placed hers supply bag on the bed next to the bathroom and pulled out a plastic bag of sea salt. She took a handful and poured a line in the crease of the window She went back and pulled out a branch of Hawthorn, went to the door and placed it on the door.

Jazz, placed her bag on the bed closest to the door, reached into her bag and pulled out a large bundle of dried sage.

"Hey do you want me to do this now or later?"

Lexis thought about it carefully "You might as well do it now, we can always go out for dinner. You do that and I'll take a shower"

"Sounds like a plan."

Lexis grabbed her clothes and iPod with speakers, then went into the bathroom. Jazz heard the door and smiled, Lexis would be in there for a while. Jazz took out took out a Native American designed lighter, flicked the starter. She watched as the flame grows, she held the dried sage over the orange flame. The dried herb crackled and hissed as the flame engulfed it. Smoke slowly poured up towards the ceiling. Jazz slowly walked around the room stopping occasionally to let the smoke cleanse the room. Jazz muttered a small cleansing ritually, basically just removing any bad vibes out of the building. Since Sage doesn't burn completely, she placed it on a container.

An hour later both women were dressed and sitting in the Ram in front of a road house steak place, staring at a black Impala.

"Well I'll be a son of a motherless goat" Jazz said as she watched the Winchesters get out of the car and into the diner

"Ahhh, hell no I'm hungry and we are going in" Lexis told her friend. Jazz followed her friend into the steakhouse, knowing this was a huge mistake.

So?


	3. Chapter 3

Then ,there was 4 – I hope you still are enjoying this story

Disclaimer - not mine

"Amazing "Dean said as he watched Lexi and Jazz walk into the restaurant, he had seen them walking up as he and his brother were seated.

"See Sam I told you women find me irresistible" he nodded to the two women that invaded their boring afternoon.

He frowned as he heard his younger brother snort at him "Did it ever occur to you that, they were hungry and wanted something to eat not stare at you?"

"Not for a second "Dean grinned, his attention turned quickly to the menu in front of him. If he could brag about one normal thing about him it was his appetite although Sam would differ with him. He wanted a thick juicy steak with mashed potatoes and corn with rolls. Sam kept his eyes on the one girl who had held his attention at the library , not the one snapping her gum , but the brunette the one who had her face in a book and was just as annoyed with her friend as Sam was with Dean.

Dean , looked up from his menu and saw his brother looking at the taller brunette, Dean had to smile in spite of himself . Sam was acting like a real boy again. Of course a real boy wouldn't get hot an heavy with half the women Sam did except Sarah… Now she was a normal hottie. Sam seemed to dig the demon, thieves and werewolves.

"So what are you getting Sammy?" being the awesome brother he was he had to make sure that the jolly green giant was eating right.

Sam's head snapped back into place so fast Dean almost thought that it would come off, Sam's cheeks started to blush as he looked up to met his brother's gaze.



"Want to ask them to join us Sammy?" Dean grinned.

Before ,Sam could stop his mischievous brother Dean had walked across the room, over to the hostess desk and said some thing to the hostess , which made her blush and the red head to shake her head . Dean walked away his head not held as high as usual; he sat back down at the table and looked at his brother, who has a huge grin on his face.

"Not into you huh?"

"I can't believe it but no, the hostess was into the redhead" Sam almost choked on his water when the sound of boots hitting the ground caught his attention. The girl he had met at the library was standing next to him and her friend was still talking to the hostess, then walked back out the door .

Lexis, wanted to scream her friend had known the chef at this place and insisted that she was allowed to make dinner for their table. Part of her wanted to laugh but the other part was furious at her friend for taking such chances. Bobby said to find the Winchesters and just make sure they weren't in any trouble , Jazz took it too a whole new level.

" Hi again, I'm sorry my friend was so rude back there she is uncontrollable at times , do you mind if I join you? Your brother was kind enough to invite us, and Jazzy wants to show off her cooking talent. "

Sam nodded stood up and pulled out a chair for her " Um show off her cooking talent , how does she own the place?" he asked .

" Sadly enough no she actually cooked here and slept with the owner…" she noticed the looks on the brothers faces " Like I said Uncontrollable . I don't think I got your names before" Lexi said as she took a sip of Sam's beer. She wasn't totally boring, her friend was going to cook, hell she was going to flirt… wait what the hell?

" I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean, we are on a road trip , just passing through takin in the sights before we move on to another town"

Dean rolled his eyes "And you are?"



"Lexis, and Jazz is my friend, is the older one, my best friend as it were "

An half an hour went by and Lexi wasn't sure how much longer she could listen to the brother's crap before she exploded. She wondered where the hell Jazz went. Her eyes wandered t o Dean , he was a good looking guy more Jazz's type but he did have the sweet pouty lips and sexy hazel eyes .

"Okay people are you ready to eat?" a familiar voice called out. Jazz ,walked over to the table followed by two other servers , she had cooked up four strip steaks , found some potatoes and corn the only thing missing was the rolls … wait here they came.

" Gentlemen for my behavior in the library my I suggest enjoying one of the best meals you will ever have?" she smiled in Dean's direction as she saw his jaw drop. She looked over at Lexi who went back to talking to Sam. _Some one was getting lucky tonight_ she thought as she placed the plates in front of them.

What should be next?


	4. Chapter 4

Then there was 4-this one is for my best friend as she laughed and choked when she read the rest .

Disclaimer – not mine.

Dean smiled as he cut into the steak; juices of the steak dribbled out and ran into the potatoes. He opened his mouth to take a bite and the flavor he tasted was amazing, it had to be the best steak he had ever tasted. He looked up at Jazz; he noticed her looking at the exit door.

"Are we keeping you from something?" he asked wondering if maybe she was waiting for the cook to get out of work. To go hook up. He took a good look at her. She wasn't half bad at all. She was a little shorter than her friend , not model skinny , she had a little curvy body ,gold-ish brown eyes the kind of eyes that you just stare at.

" Um , yea kind of " Jazz's voice broke into Dean's head " I told Jack since he let me cook this wonderful diner in his kitchen the least I could do for him was ….."

"Jazz!" Lexis yelped , hoping to stop her friends mouth before it did anymore damage . Besides, she knew Jazz, was just trying to feel out Dean. But there had to be a better way.

"Anyway, Lex I'll see you in the morning. " Jazz stood up and grabbed her plate to go back in to the kitchen to see what dean would do.

Lexis decided to play along with her " Sure but its your turn to get breakfast , I'm tired of having to cater to your ass all the time "

"Um… I'm sorry but whose car do we use bitch "Jazz chuckled.

"Okay , okay last one in first one up" Lexis backed down, Jazz always helped her out. She watched her friend go into the kitchen then watched her and Jack out the door , she then turned her attention to the two men sitting at the table with her . Sam was still enjoying the steak but now Dean had slowed down. Finally he just put down his fork and muttered.

"Damn it "

Lexis made sure she kept her laugh to herself , she looked back over at the other brother , and wished at that moment he was more like his brother . Sam put down the fork and looked at Lexis "So, who are you really?"

"What? I told you who I was" she replied shakily. Sam smiled " No I meant , who are you and why are you paling around with Jazz. Clearly you two are complete opposites. Your smart and down to earth and seem like a nice girl , who would love the picket fence and 2.5 kids . Jazz, is worse than my own brother, just off the deep end, jumps in with both feet…" Lexis had to act quick, she leaned across the table and kissed the younger brother so he' d stop talking , she could feel him giving in under her lips .

She pulled back and winked at him "Want to get out of here?" Sam could only nod. They both stood up and Lexis led the younger Winchester out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz , knew she only had a limited time to distract Dean ,so bluffing about sleeping with Jack, while not unappealing at all, she had to lure Dena out so Lexis could get to Sam. Jazz heard Dean follow her out the door , she pretended like she didn't know he was behind her , not until he grabbed her arm, turned her around and press her against her own car , crushing his full lush lips to hers . She could have sworn she heard herself moan a little while he kissed her.

Dean stepped back and looked at her "Now where were you going with Jack?"

Jazz, smiled as she placed her arms around Dean's neck and leaned in, her lips millimeters away from his " I guess nowhere , but why should I go with you ?" she teased . Smiling Dean kissed her again, pressing her into her car with more need this time. Jazz opened her left eye and saw Lexis, leaving the diner on Sam's arm. She embraced Dean a little more, pulling his perfect body closer to her. She pulled back long enough to tell him they were getting out of there.

She could only imagine what Bobby would say if he knew how they were keeping an eye on The Winchesters , but then again he didn't say how to watch them…


End file.
